


Dulce segundo amor

by CursedBon (DimensionalSharkitty)



Category: Sweet First Love, 甜了青梅配竹马, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe for mdzs characters, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Post canon for sweet first love characters, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/CursedBon
Summary: Con el medicamento para tratar la miocardiopatía dilatada en proceso, Le DiYin aún tiene que pasar sus días en el hospital, mas se llevará una sorpresa cuando finalmente tenga a alguien para hacerle compañía.El primer amor pudo haber fracasado, pero el destino puede tenerle una sorpresa.
Relationships: Jin Ling | Jin Rulan/Le Diyin





	Dulce segundo amor

**Author's Note:**

> Adore a Le DiYin de SFL, por eso cuando lo termine y su historia quedó sin algún final no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué mejor que darle al bello JL?

—Le DiYin tu corazón está reaccionando positivamente al tratamiento.

Sonrió ante aquella noticia, aunque ya lo sabía. Últimamente se sentía menos cansado, el dolor en su pecho cada vez estaba menos presente además que su apetito había aumentado. Aunque estaba seguro que tanto el doctor Thomas como Zhuo YiFeng le regañarían si insinuaba el querer comer una pizza. 

—Pero dado que estamos probando una nueva fórmula lo más recomendable es que te quedes en el hospital hasta estar completamente estable, así estudiaremos los efectos. 

—Comprendo, doctor Thomas. Gracias por cuidar de mi. —Agradeció manteniendo una sonrisa de tranquilidad. 

El hombre frente a él asintió, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.—DiYin, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirmelo. 

—Entonces...—Se hizo el pensativo antes de sonreír.—¿un poco de hot pot?

El hombre de bata blanca se rió.—No creo que a la señorita Zhou le haga mucha gracia. Debo ir al laboratorio, las enfermeras saben que deben avisarme si llegas a entrar en crisis. Cuidate y no te fatigues mucho.—Le advirtió antes de salir del cuarto de hospital. 

Soltó un suspiro abriendo el cajón en el pequeño buró al lado de su cama, extrajo un libro de este más lo hojeo un rato antes de apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada y mirar el techo de la habitación de hospital. 

Había leído ese libro unas mil veces, era inspirador pero también le recordaba lo aburrida que era su vida en el hospital. Desde su infancia había pasado más tiempo en cuartos blancos con monitores de signos vitales, era un milagro que estuviera vivo a los 24 años cuando los doctores no creyeron que pasaría de la infancia por su miocardiopatía dilatada. 

Agradecía cada día que despertaba, aunque su vida había sido solitaria y hasta cierto punto restrictiva, logró disfrutar de ciertas vivencias al igual que cualquier persona.

Su vida estudiantil fue medianamente agradable, lo único malo es que había faltado demasiado por sus hospitalizaciones además que no pudo continuar estudiando cuando su salud se agravó y viajó a Estados Unidos para tratarse. Decidió que también agregaría el viajar, aunque fue para entrar a un hospital para él contaba. Tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él e incluso vivió un fallido primer amor. 

Gracias a su primer amor ahora se encontraba más cerca que pudieran tratar su enfermedad. 

Respiró hondo cerrando los ojos. 

—Cuando terminen las pruebas del medicamento, pasaré menos tiempo aquí.— Se recordó como una manera de darse ánimos. Estaba tan harto de los hospitales, pero era por su bien. 

Volvió a guardar el libro en el cajón, en su lugar comenzó a enviarle mensajes a Zhuo YiFeng, su mejor amiga y su fallido primer amor. La azabache debía estar ocupada en su pastelería, o cocinando para su esposo, Su MuYun. Como fuera, si no le avisaba que se encontraba en el hospital su mejor amiga se enojaría con él al punto de no llevarle un delicioso pastel en su siguiente visita. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, creyó que sería la enfermera haciendo sus rondas pero la habitación repentinamente se llenó de personas. Una enfermera y dos doctores desfilaron saludando con un movimiento de cabeza, confundido correspondió al saludo. 

La enfermera se acercó a él, mientras que un hombre con uniforme beige empujaba una camilla hasta la cama al lado de la suya. 

—DiYin, siento la molestia pero traumatología está llena. 

La enfermera era pequeña, de cabello oscuro atado en un moño alto. Se trataba de Cao Yu, una enfermera que le había cuidado en incontables ocasiones, por ello ya existía confianza entre ellos. 

Ya le parecía extraño, no había muchos enfermos del corazón por lo que casi siempre le había tocado estar a solas pero al parecer esa vez tendría un compañero.

—Esta bien.

Tenía curiosidad de saber qué le había pasado a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, pero por la expresión de un hombre bastante alto con unos tormentosos ojos púrpuras se mantuvo callado. 

Aquel hombre tenía una expresión dolorosa, una que le recordaba a la que su padre siempre ponía cuando le visitaba.

—Señor Jiang, su sobrino tardará en despertar. Mientras tanto acompáñenos para arreglar el papeleo del hospital.

El hombre arrugó el ceño, mirando a la doctora a cargo con incredulidad.—¿Quiere que deje a solas a mi sobrino? Esta loca si cree que haré eso. 

—Señor Jiang, su sobrino tardará un poco en despertar además que está fuera de peligro. Además es mejor ocuparse del papeleo ahora. —El segundo doctor intervino, intentando convencer al terco hombre. 

Este se cruzó de brazos, parecía no tener intención de moverse de su lugar pero tras pensarlo un momento camino a la salida del cuarto. 

—Mas les vale que no despierte en mi ausencia. —Amenazó siendo seguido por los doctores. 

En cuestión de segundos la habitación volvió a su calma usual. 

Sin aquel terrorífico hombre, DiYin volteó a la cama de al lado. 

Le DiYin jamás había pensado que un chico era precioso, y eso que pasó tiempo con Su MuYun a quien todas las chicas llamaban hermoso. Pero la palabra “precioso” simplemente no hacía justicia al chico a su lado. 

Su cabello era muy largo y de apariencia suave, las hebras castañas se esparcían en la almohada y parte de la cama haciéndole preguntarse hasta dónde llegarían. Una venda rodeaba toda la zona de la frente. Sus facciones eran delicadas, tenía una nariz muy linda junto con una boca pequeña. A pesar de los cortes por sus mejillas y mentón, estos no eran capaces de darle una apariencia espantosa sino que resaltaban lo níveo de su piel. 

No podía saber con exactitud su altura, pero a juzgar hasta dónde llegaban sus pies en la cama podía asegurar que le sacaba por lo menos cinco centímetros. Además de la venda en la frente y los rasguños en el rostro, su brazo derecho estaba enyesado. 

Se preguntaba qué le habría pasado, aunque la venda en su cabeza y los cortes en su rostro adivinaba que podía tratarse de un accidente de auto. 

Retomó la atención a su celular para enviarle otro mensaje a Zhuo YiFeng. 

“Tendré un compañero de cuarto en el hospital.”

Quizás sus días en el hospital ya no serían tan aburridos. 


End file.
